


Do I Feel Familiar?

by ladylace616



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, CanYouFeeltheAngstTonight, Character Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Infidelity, Sexual Themes, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylace616/pseuds/ladylace616
Summary: Greg House has been called many things over the years, and honorable was never on that list. Therefore, at the Season 4 episode House's Head, it isn't clear at first to House that he hasn't cheated with Amber on Wilson. These are his first confused moments of doubt and temptation as he works feverishly to discover why he met up with Amber that fateful night. Will Wilson ever forgive him? What was he doing, does he even know?





	Do I Feel Familiar?

**Author's Note:**

> Side Note: This is my 25th published work on Ao3!! ^_^ Kudos Please?! It is technically a late kinktober contribution, but I didn't get around to the kink necessarily. I liked it more "innocent" like this with House doubting if he could really hurt Wilson like that, but still feeling tempted. Please tell me what you think!

“Do I feel familiar?”

There was a reason he chose Amber to be his savior the night he killed himself.

He had faith in her. He knew she wouldn’t let him die, because then she wouldn’t get the job. She would stop at nothing to obtain the job. He had been intrigued by her since the first time he noticed her, when she tried to discreetly lift his keys.

He was onto her from that moment. He saw himself in her. She was driven and focused, strongly opinionated. She was a force to be reckoned with. When he clashed with her over Wilson it was like an immovable object meeting an unstoppable force.

She was sexy and intelligent. Her theories were ambitious and far reaching. He decided to eliminate her from the competition in the end because he knew he would become too emotionally involved with her. He already was.

It was with a heavy heart that he watched her go. He let her go so that she could be free of his influence, not tethered to his life here and his everyday pain. He was like King Midas, everything he touched turned to shit. He knew he couldn’t handle a relationship. It was a fool’s errand from the very beginning, pining for her.

But he was powerless to stop himself.

Was he really capable of stealing his best friend’s girl?

House was rocked after Taub took a moment alone with him. He was very objective as he approached his boss. “It could have been the first time,” he astutely observed. Many of the women from his past were already taken when he got around to them. Taub had a point.

“Any chance there was any drugs?” Taub asked. He was the only one facing the facts and questioning House like anyone else. The rest of his underlings had went another direction in diagnosing what was wrong with the young doctor. They elected to go to her house, and Taub took the realistic approach and ran a tox screen on her and his boss.

House sat alone at his desk afterwards. He replayed and replayed the scene in his head. In his mind’s fractured state, he saw Amber sitting on his lap in her red pants suit. She leaned tantalizingly close and her perfume filled the air between them. He wanted to kiss her so badly.

The truth was, if life were different, he would have pursued her. He just knew it was a doomed pursuit and chose not to, and no, he didn’t resent his best friend for bagging the girl he secretly desired. He would never go get a drink with her after work behind Wilson’s back.

Would he?

“Do I feel familiar?” she whispered again.

He imagined her hot breath against his ear. Her breath tickled the nape of his neck, and he looped his arms around her attractive middle. He tugged her closer to him, so that she was wedged more comfortably against his crotch. Her warmth radiated around him and he struggled not to rub himself against her in response to her heat.

It was gone too soon.

He couldn’t remember.

“Do I feel familiar?”


End file.
